


You, Me, and Baby Makes Three

by unsernameinuse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Child, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: The Flash leaves for a mission empty handed, and comes back with a baby.





	

“What are we going to do with a baby?” Cisco said incredulously. They were all still in shock at the strange sight of The Flash holding a tiny, kicking bundle of blanket gingerly in his arms. Cisco knew logically that babies were just very small humans, but this one seemed impossibly small even still.

“I don’t know,” Barry said helplessly, dabbing at a bubble of spit with a towel.

“We should call the police," said Caitlin. "or child protective services.”

“No.” Leonard Snart’s normally even tone sounded strained. He stepped out of the shadows of the lab, where Cisco suspected he'd been lurking for a good while before announcing his presence. 

“Hey babe,” Barry said. His worry disappeared for the moment, like it always did lately when Leo was around.The hand not occupied with a baby yanked off his mask and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

Momentarily distracted, they both had to be dragged back to the task at hand.

“Excuse me,” Cisco said in what he thought of as only a medium loud tone, perfectly acceptable for indoor use. “Are we forgetting there’s a baby here? Adorable, but definitely not ours.”

“Why don’t you think we should take him to the authorities?” Caitlin asked. She was still suspicious of Leonard, despite he and Barry having been together for over two years now. He still regarded her with cool politeness.

“I’ve seen the inside of that system,” Leonard said tightly. “In this city, child protective services is a joke. It can break a kid if they aren’t strong. And this one here would not survive.”

“What are you saying,” Barry stuttered. “You want to raise this kid?”

Leo’s expression didn’t change. “Not necessarily. I'm just saying we should hold onto him for a bit, until he’s a little stronger. Besides,” he stooped over the infant in his boyfriends arms and said, with absolutely no change in expression: “It’s cute.”

Then, to everyone's surprise, he booped the baby on the nose, eliciting a toothless grin and more spit.

\- - -

_Many nights later_

\- - -

“You know, you’d make a good dad.” Barry said this into the quiet of the night after Baby had stopped screaming. He was still wrapped in the sheets but Leo was perched on the edge of the bed, blearily rocking Baby back to sleep. Cisco had not been happy with the name, but Caitlin insisted they at least  _try_ not to get attached.

“You think so?” even through the roughness of sleep his tone sounded unconvinced.

“Absolutely.” Barry said firmly. Leo lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “I’m just sorry I can’t give that to you.” Barry said, almost to himself.

“Barry,” Leo said this as firmly as he could without disturbing Baby. “You are all I could ever want or need in someone. You don’t need to push babies out of your ass too.”

Barry stifled his sudden laughter in a pillow. “No one believes me when I say you’re funny.”

“Good, I’m trying to keep it  a secret.” Leo gently placed Baby back in the crib that formerly belonged to Iris and crawled gratefully back into bed. He pulled Barry into his arms and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

He was just starting to drift off when Barry said “You know what I mean though. Not that I’m trying to like, have a kid together, or whatever. It’s just. I know you don’t usually do...this.”

Half asleep, Leo asked “This?”

“Guys.”

“Ah.”

“And it doesn’t bother me that you’re the only guy I’ve ever had feelings for, but. I know you have a reputation to think about. So I’m sorry if I-”

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.” he dropped a kiss behind Barry’s ear, and felt an answering shudder travel through Barry’s limbs. “You have brought me nothing but happiness. Any ‘damage’ to my reputation comes from the prejudice of morons. Besides,” he pressed long fingers into Barry’s side, just to ground himself in the feeling of this person who was as close to a home as he’d had since age ten. “We can always adopt.”

Barry let out a sigh. “Don’t get too cocky about this but...you’re right. Anyway, we don’t have to worry about that right now.”

“Exactly," Leo murmured, drifting off. "Let's get to the wedding first.” In another moment he was dead asleep. Barry knew Leo was tired, both from a long day and a long night of alternating shifts with Baby. But even almost asleep, the certainty with which he spoke of their future made his heart clench.

He tightened his hold on the arms around him, as if they might slip away if he didn’t hang on tight. He thought about the ring box buried in his sock drawer and for the first time in a long time, he felt at peace with what his future held.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
